Blossoming Romance
by Tailsdoll123
Summary: It goes like every love story-Girl and guy meet, girl and guy fall in love, guy dumps girl because he's a nation and she's human, guy watches as she marries new guy. Dedicated to ILUVNCIS123


**A/N: This is for ILUVNCIS123, whose birthday was 3 months ago…I know what you are all thinking, but in my defence I had not time to do this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**-Riley Hudson belongs to ILUVNCIS123**

* * *

**Blossoming Love-**

_Love is an emotion we all hold high,_

_Sometimes it's love for our parents, _

_Sometimes it's love for our siblings,_

_Sometimes it's love for our friends, _

_Or maybe,_

…_.it's love for our sole mates._

_But if you truly, madly, loved that person,_

_You would let them go._

* * *

They met when she was naught but eleven. He saw her with her friends, laughing away as one made a silly joke on Chinese men spoke.

She was cute, he admitted to himself, but sadly she was only a child. Maybe if she was older, he would have gone to talk to her.

She saw him across the room, sipping on some fine wine. He had not trouble attracting the ladies attention, even that of some men.

With long flowing blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, she was reminded of a prince. But then she came to the conclusion of what he was, when he noticed his eyes, on her mother's bum.

"Pervert."

* * *

She was sixteen when they spoke for the first time. She had recently finished school, done with her education and on her way to college. Upon her walk to her mother's house, she came across the old café.

"Just one stop won't hurt," she mumbled, having gone a few hours without something to nibble on.

Once inside, she made her order, and sat down near a window. The café was quite, except from the few coughs from the old man, who had yet to cure his cold. It was while she was looking around, that she saw him. He had not aged a day, for he still had his youthful features.

He noticed her, as soon as she walked in. He had memories of the little cutie and was impressed that she had aged into beautiful swan. Getting out of his seat, he walked over to the young girl and smiled.

"Bonjour! My name is Francis Bonnefoy; may I have your name Mon Cher?" He asked, his French accent sinking into his words.

She blushed, for she had never been so good with boys, and mumbled,

"It's Riley."

And so began the blossoming of love.

* * *

Two years later and they never grew tired of each other. Francis was happy for his love reminded him of his old flame, who he had wished was not burnt down by that British jerk. But he was thankful in the least, because Britain had given him something else to love.

But alas like all good love, it had to come to an end.

His love, Riley, was naught but a human while he was a nation, a nation of love in fact! While he retained his youthfulness, she would age and soon he would lose her, just like he lost Jeanne D'Arc.

He could not bear it again, to go through with that pain, so he decided that if anyone should be happy, it should be Riley.

One night, on their sweet anniversary, he took her hands and softly kissed her on her cherry red lips. He gazed into her eyes and was sad to see love in her eyes.

"Mon Cher…." He whispered softly, grabbing her attention.

"I love you so much that…I have to let you go." He said, dropping her hands. Her eyes filled with tears and she shook her head.

She begged, she pleaded, she cried, but he turned away and headed out the door. Because he knew, oh how he knew, that if he were to turn around, he would never leave.

* * *

He watched her as she tried to get her life back to normal. Even though her friends and family thought she was fine, he could tell that she was breaking.

Oh how he wanted to go over to her and beg for forgiveness, but he knew that it would not be right.

Of course that didn't stop him from feeling a little jealous, when a new man came into her life.

* * *

He watched as she slowly began to rebuild her life. He watched as they fell in love. He watched as they got married and had their first child.

Smiling softly to himself, Francis Bonnefoy AKA France would always remember their love and cherish it as well.

For he was the country of love.

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**

**R&R**

**-Tailsdoll123**


End file.
